


Garder le Silence

by Hangebokhan, TheArcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Potterwatch, Radio Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangebokhan/pseuds/Hangebokhan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: In a cottage, a young newlywed waves her wand and throws words at the radio. Finally, a voice comes through. Welcome to Potterwatch.





	Garder le Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written by theArcher. Read by Hangebokhan with additional characters written by Hangebokhan
> 
> Daughter/Father has been fixed with remixed audio. I apologize for the mistake!

For the podfic, I made multiple versions with different people listening and their reactions:

[Radio Free Wizard](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mZLpgWlAOr_WwCAkL6x41cG3jm4nsaEW) (the plain version)

[The Stoners](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sd5Tv6smVmWLU7L3_MoyrjJfMDsOnKtp)

[Old People](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gjk2FXbUGR00ugmyGTTlr65jp2CKgtYe)

[Father Daughter Project](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xQbGqYStwF-F-QNmnX4QaVW2VNsLrbLT)

[The Muggleborn](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vFWP3-VqIRyPT_LYBLlu9vFV_XF6lNx7)

_Scuffling sound of someone moving through their house. A tap of a wand on the Radio._

_Fleur : Vance! ...Phoenix!....Merde. Sirius!_

_Bill : Oh try Padfoot!_

_Fleur : **PADFOOT!**_

Lee Jordan

Hello Witches, Wizards, and Wiley Ones. Welcome to Potterwatch: The source of news for those who know our lives are being taken over and aren’t going to take it anymore. This is your host, River, broadcasting our brief show from a secure location. Our regular correspondent Royal is here and we’ll be meeting a new friend of Potter’s later. But now, we must inform you of the recent deaths at the hands of evil.

Lee Jordan

Pepper Alderton, a muggleborn resistor, was organizing a group to attack the Ministry. A commendable and brave task that unfortunately was found out when one of the members said the Taboo name of the Chief Death Eater. She, as well as her team of talented wizards: Thadeus Brooks, Bertrand Till, and Rita Benson, were taken in to the Death Eaters and killed. Local half-blood Sally-Anne Perks has been searching for her missing muggle family. It has been three weeks and with no news and muggle deaths on the rise, the muggle authorities have presumed them to be dead. Please join us for a minute of silence for the ones we have lost…

Lee Jordan

And now for an update on the Ministry of Magic from Royal.

Kingsley

Thanks River. Listeners you might have already seen these, but if you are unaware the Ministry has begun spreading intense violent propaganda. Not just in the Daily Prophet, but also in pamphlets owled to every wizarding neighborhood in London. However, when owls are sent away, these are hand delivered in Ministry Sanctioned “house calls”. Death Eaters or Snatchers showing up unannounced, ready to take away anyone they see as a traitor to their kind.

Lee Jordan

Is there any way of knowing if these house calls are coming your way?

Kingsley

Right now, the best way is word of mouth. This past week they seemed to be starting with those closest to Diagon Alley, but they will certainly be spreading. If you see anyone known to be an associate of the Snatchers, keep on your best behaviour in front of them. And I would be wary of Ministry workers who speak with particular intensity about English pride. Many of those sympathetic to You-Know-Who’s mission will see it as a matter of Nationalism.

Lee Jordan

And what would you say to those who think, perhaps there’s nothing wrong with putting England before others?

Kingsley

I would say nothing makes the Death Eaters job easier than if we start fighting our own. Our greatest hope is not in turning others away. It’s in letting them in.

Tonks

Except those Death Eaters of course!

Lee Jordan

Definitely not! No one wants their lack of noses in our business!

Lee Jordan

Listeners, as I said earlier we have a new voice with us today and she is joining us for our popular segment, Pals of Potter.

Tonks

You bet I am River! Hey can I ask, why do you all have R sounding names? River, Royal, Romulus?

Lee Jordan

Well why are you asking?

Tonks

I’m just curious.

Lee Jordan

No you can’t be “Just” or “Curious”. Neither of those start with an R! We have rules here madam!

Tonks

Then I suppose you’ll have to call me a rebel.

Lee Jordan

Now that I can do! So tell me Rebel, has there been any contact made with Harry Potter?

Tonks

Afraid not River, but don’t be bothered dear friends listening. We know he was given a mission. The Chief Death Eater wants to get to wherever Potter is so he can stop him but we won’t let him ey? Currently, we don’t know where Potter is or who, if anyone, he is travelling with. So to make sure, why don’t we play it safe and be kind to each other? If any of you out there see someone in need, give them a hand. It might be Potter in disguise. He needs all the help he can get! Those of you who are loyal to him, let me tell you now: Every bit of chaos you can make is helpful. Every act of resistance, no matter how small, is putting a tack under You-Know-Who’s bare feet!

Lee Jordan

Thank you Rebel! Brilliant! Unfortunately we have to go off the air now. Keep twiddling those dials! The next password is Alderton. Keep each other safe. Keep faith. Goodnight!

_Ron : Alderton. Don’t think I’ve heard of her before._

_Bill : Came across the name once or twice. I think she was something rather normal. A shopkeep or owler or something. Kept quiet I think._

_Fleur : C’est vrai. And now she is gone. Garder le silence._

_Thumping and shuffling sound of feet._

_Ben : Ron?_

_Ron : Thank you for not pushing. But I’ve gotta go back. I’m ready now._


End file.
